Sinner
by AnineSWallace
Summary: The year is 1959, Hogwarts is facing a different version of the world. Word comes from France that a young girl has gone to kill the vampire prince Blade. Tom riddle must try all he can to obtain this girl. She is the key he has been looking for.


Sinner

When she had left Paris she knew that it would be a while before she would see her love again. Her heart sank as she realized what that meant. She would be alone, without him. The thought absolutely scared her. After loosing her family she had known the bitter taste of loneliness and she didn't want to ever feel that way again. She sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be long until Blade came to get her. He had promised her that he would come get her once Paris was safe. She slumped in her seat like an unhappy child, which in a way she was. At sixteen years of age, Kelcey should have been back home in school. Instead she was in Paris slaying vampires. A smile spread across her lips as she watched a young couple across the terminal. They held each other gently. Pressing their slender bodies together as if they needed each others warmth to remember that their love was real. Then the thought spread into something dangerous. She could never be that way with her Blade. They could never be that close. Her blood would tempt him even more. She let the frown take over as she turned her attention to the airplane. It was a small thing, nothing big could be flown for commercial flying. Probably a two seater at the most. Cramped and unable to run, she would feel trapped. Her instincts kicked up again. Her eyes sharpening, darting around to make sure that everyone getting on the plane was human. It was second nature. To do this. Her hand was wrapped around her pen. The click bringing out the point. She was paranoid. That much was known. The Phoenix Order made sure you knew how to kill. They practically grew you up on killing. When the room had been examined she loosened her grip on her pen.

"Now Boarding the ten o clock flight to London,"

Kelcey pulled herself out of her seat. Her back aching from the slumping position she had been in. She picked up her bags and checked her pockets. His note was still in her pocket. The note he had somehow written her while bringing her to the airport. The note that he had left with a lingering and passionate kiss. She licked her lips, tasting him on her. The sweet and yet sickening taste of a vampire. She tried not to gag at the fact that she loved a vampire, let alone a royal blood. It was not how she had imagined her life. But you could never help who you fell in love with. That one was for sure. She followed the small line of people to the ticket checker. A young slender girl with okay features. Her smile sent chills down her spine. Creating another unnecessary string of instincts. She pictured how she would subdue her if she were to be a threat. She went for the stake in her pocket before she could stop herself. She wasn't a vampire. The girl was out in the sun, only if she had killed her maker would she even slightly be able to stand the sun. But she would need sunglasses. Even inside. She smiled as she gave the young girl her ticket.

"Have fun in London, Miss," The girl spoke in French.

She clenched her fist tight around Blade's note when she heard the girl's words. She didn't want to leave Paris at all. Her whole heart was aching at the mere thought of leaving him. But he wouldn't allow her to stay there. That was what the not was for. She felt the first tear run down her cheek as she entered the small plane. Like she had guessed, the plane was a two passenger a row. A cramped, warm plane for a five hour plane ride. She should have just driven a car to London. She chuckled and went to her row. The row empty at first would most likely be occupied with another stranger. Another person she wouldn't talk to if they happened to say hi. She pushed her bag into the bag compartment above her and placed herself in the seat next to the window. Christen had said that he had a good place for her to stay at. A place that she would be safe even from mortal eye. She smiled at the thought of pure seclusion from this world. The world so full of pain, and hate.

"His name is Albus," Christen spoke to the receiver on the old fashioned phone.

"Strange name. How can we be so sure to trust him," She asked,. She had been skeptical of anyone these days. Afraid that the vampire queen had spies watching her. She couldn't reveal where she was going or what she was doing.

"He's very trustworthy Kelcey. He is a great and trusted friend of mine," Christen replied more harshly then expected.

She noted the body that slid in the seat next to her. The pale skin that flashed from the exposed part of flesh from shirt. She pressed herself against the window, trying to distance herself from the demon that sat next to her. She should have watched the terminal more carefully. She would have noticed a vampire in the premises. She heard a chuckle. A familiar chuckle. She brought her hazel eyes up to see the face of the vampire. Tears springing to her eyes when they fell upon the boy next to her. He smiled down at her, his hazel eyes shining with happiness. She didn't wait for him to say anything. She was to happy to see him. Her lover, her only. He was there, smiling at her. She latched herself onto him, hugging him tightly. His words were muffled against her shirt as she pulled tighter to him. She felt his gentle hands latch onto her arms and pull her back. He stared at her, a scolding stare. She let her head hang, avoiding those eyes. The eyes that had turned to stone.

"Why are you going to London?" He was panicking

"Christen sent me there," She tried to lie to him, but she could tell in his eyes that he knew she was lying. That she had chosen to stay close to him.

"You're lying to me," He hissed as he leaned back in the airplane seat. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Why do you lie to me when I can read your mind?"

She bit her lip, the blood sliding under her teeth onto her tongue. She noted the way Blade tensed. His whole body freezing at the scent of her blood. She pulled her lip into her mouth trying to hide the scent. But it was to late, the damage had been done. He chuckled harshly and sank as deep as he could into the seat. His pointer finger and thumb pinching his nose.

"Why can't you ever follow commands,"

"I'm leaving Paris aren't I,"

"To go to that school. Do you think they can protect you? Do you really believe that if she came for you that they could simply dispose of her?" the bite to his words made her shrink towards the window.

"I'm going to learn things. To improve the magic running through my veins as well as be closer to you. You can come visit." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"You really believe that I can visit. That their headmaster will let a royal blooded vampire on the grounds. Around all the young blood that will be there," He was trying to be mean with the words he spoke and the way he spoke them. "I can hardly bare sitting here with your lip being cut. I could never step on those grounds."

He took her hand in his and pulled her into a crushing, cold hug. Tears streaming down her face involuntarily. She was going to miss him. Her heart was already breaking. He had said the truth, she supposed. He couldn't visit, not with the Diablo that possessed him. She felt his free hand grab her chin and forcing her to face him. He pushed his lips upon hers, crushing them. Sending his sweet and sickly scent ablaze into her nostrils. The kiss turned passionate, but it was still reserved, even as he licked at the dried blood on her lip. She knew that he was holding back. But then his lips were gone and so was he. She fell back into her seat and let the tears fall. She let them be known to the stranger that took the seat next to her. And she for the whole plane ride let them fall freely. She was lonely again. Mainly miserable. He had left her wanting more. His scent still clinging to her as the plane landed in London airport. The stranger next to her cleared his throat. Announcing to her that he was there. She turned her eyes from the window and faced the stranger.

"Are you ok miss?" The heavy English accent caught her off guard.

"Very," she mumbled.

She was in no mood to speak and the stranger took the hint. His form leaving her peripheral view. She sighed and waited for all the passengers to get to the front of the plane before she went for her stuff. The bag falling neatly in her arms, but a yellow piece of paper falling onto the floor of the plane. She smiled and picked it up. The strangest thing was that she could see the writing on the inside. Feel how hard the words had been written as she picked up the paper. Opening, she looked around, making sure no one could see the paper.

Dear Wagner,

We are deeply happy that a member of the Phoenix order has confided in taking refuge at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. To get here you must take the Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Located on the train byway. You will have to discover its location. The train leaves tomorrow at noon. No sooner or later. So be on time. Also, Our head boy of Gryffindor, Oliander, will be showing you around when you arrive at Hogwarts. If you would like to be a full student at Hogwarts you will have to take place in the sorting. Hope to see you soon Miss Wagner.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledoore.

Headmaster to Gryffindor house.

Kelcey smiled and placed the note in her pocket. This Albus guy sounded like he would be a fun person to get to know. And all this stuff about sorting sent chills down her spine. She had never been to real school. Or any school at that. This would be a very fun experience she concluded before exiting the small plane and stepping out into a new world and a new experience.

Chapter Two

Being the heir to Slytherin was hard enough, having no one to confide to about it made life uninteresting. At least that was how Tom Riddle saw it. The average sized, black haired and grey eyed boy stared hard at the wall that wasn't solid. He watched as his friend Marney ran through the wall. The police man, large in stature and width, turned and noted that his friend was gone. The frown on his face etched deeply on his face. He suspected that the two were up to no good. Having no parents with them, even though they both were sixteen and seventeen. Tom chuckled and waited for the muggle to speak to him. But the man didn't and just went on his merry way. Tom frowned. He had wanted a confertation. Something to make his world a little more exciting. Then he heard her voice. The voice of an angel. So captivating that he spun around to fast. Making his world to blurry to see her for a split second.

"Could you tell me where Platform nine and three quarters is?" She asked the muggle man.

"There is no such platform ma' am" he said harshly, suspecting that she was up to no good either.

"Th…thank you sir," she stuttered. Her face falling as if she had failed at finding the platform.

She was another witch without parents there to help her. He smiled and went over to where the two stood. He stared the cop down and pulled on the girl's wrist. She pulled back, making the cop nervous. Tom shook his head and gave her a smile. She gave him a puzzled look, her warm hazel eyes slowly freezing up and turning to ice. He shivered and pulled her close to him, close enough to whisper to her,

"I know where the platform is. But you need to not make that man suspicious," Tom whispered in her ear.

She melted into him. Knowing full well what was needed to be done to get the man to go away. Good girl, Tom thought as he faced the cop one more time. The dumb muggle was staring hard at the two. His thin lips setting into a thin frown. Not intimidating to Tom. No, Tom had dealt with much worse. He shivered at the sudden cold that was now occupying his shoulder. He checked if the girl was still plastered against him. She was, but she had turned completely cold. He shivered once more before pushing her behind him. He noted the way the cop gave her a dark look. His eyes adjusting to her appearance again. Was she really that undeniably beautiful. Tom shrugged and started back towards the platform and his stuff. The cop yelled behind them something incoherent. The girl followed him, curiosity flowing from her entire form. Tom chuckled and faced the girl again.

"I'm Tom Riddle," He said holding out his hand for a shake.

"Kelcey Wagner," she responded softly as she shook his hand.

She was still freezing. Her grip as cold as ice. It was if she had died and was now just being animated. A cool trick, but it was highly unreal. He pulled his hand from her. Her face contorting into a mass of angry lines as she realized that she was freezing. He watched as the peach returned to her skin. She had made herself cold, somehow she had killed herself and was able to make herself alive again. He was intrigued. He would have to learn that spell at Hogwarts. She coughed. Her lungs were not used to the car exhausts and the soot of the train station yet. He chuckled as he grabbed his trolley.

"How do you get to Platform Nine and three quarters?" She asked.

"Like this," He said.

And with those words he took off into a dead run towards the platform wall. He heard her gasp as he vanished into the wall falling onto the platform. The platform was covered in thick white steam from the maroon Hogwarts express. Indistinct figures swarmed around in the thick mist, making it hard for Tom to locate Marny. He was concentrating when he felt someone run into the back of him. Her humph made him laugh. He turned to see Kelcey laying flat on the ground. Her hazel eyes burning a hole into his skin as his laughter subsided. He extended his hand, pulling her to her feet. She brushed off her clothes, the deep red setting under her skin upon her cheeks. He let out the hearty laugh again and gave her a warm smile. It was good to feel happy for once. To actually laugh with someone.

"Where do you go from here?" asked Kelcey anxiously, she checked over her shoulder as if someone should have been following her and she was prepared for them to jump out anytime. She peered at the hazy forms as they passed. Tom grabbed her hand made their way down the platform. Had the girl no sense. She had to be at least a sixth year. Yet she had nothing with her. No trunk, no owl. She was mental.

"We'll find Marny on the train," he said reassuringly.

The vapor was dense and it was even hard to figure out where the train was at the moment. Voices were detached from their owners, making them sound unnatural. Tom thought he had heard Marny's voice but realized that it had belonged to his ex Renée. Who at the moment was spitting out commands to the many boys who followed her. For once he was glad that he had another reason to not say hi to her.

"Finally you made it," Marny's naseled voice ventured from the white mist.

He heard her say a spell and the mist evaporated from the spot that they were standing at. Marny stood above him. Her silver eyes peering down at her best friend and then she caught a glimpse of the girl beside him and her mouth dropped. She had noticed the unnatural look to the girl. They way her features seemed almost to heavenly. He chuckled and handed his trunk to Marny. She pulled it up on the platform and pushed it into the train. He nudged the girl beside him. Her chestnut hair swinging fully as she faced him. He ducked and smiled playfully as she began a full barrage of sorrys. Marny laughed loudly, announcing that she was there. The girl turned her gaze upwards to Marny and gave a half smile. She had a hard time with new people. Tom could see it from the way she tensed whenever she discovered someone new was in her safety zone. Catching Tom's eye, she nodded covertly to a point some twenty yards away. The mist had thinned from her spell and the three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is,"

Carthos Malfoy was standing there with his wife and sons, the light coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was still full and healthy for a man at his age, taking the pain of his sharp chin from sight. The youngest son, luscious resembled more of Carthos. His oldest son resembled more of Lania Malfoy. Carthos caught sight of Tom and nodded curtly, and then he turned away.

"I guess that Scornious is finally attending this year," said Marny beneath a string of curses. "We better make sure he knows who the true Prince of Slytherin is."

"You know that I don't want that bloody title, Marny," Tom said softly, half of that statement was true the other half was a very discreet lie.

"You're right, but I wont let him think he can run the Slytherin House just cause his father is a Malfoy," Said Marny, unable to keep the scowl from her face, she added, "He already holds himself as if he is the king of this place. I'll teach him a good lesson. But hey! I saw Tonias snogging Manely measel,"

"I guess those two couldn't keep from touching each other for another complete year," Tom said with a well deserved laugh, "Their parents aren't going to be to happy about this if they find out. I mean Tonias is meant to marry another pureblood."

"True. So I asked what they were doing and-"

"I can't believe that you interrupted them," said Tom. "You should never interrupt a lad and his snoging even if they are-"

"He said that he couldn't live without knowing how her mouth felt against his. Then he pushed me out of the cabin and told me to go away. I mean they are snogging at this very moment!" Marny added as if the thought clearly had upset her.

"Well maybe those two will defy the pureblood rules and marry each other. That would make rip for the Daily Prophet wouldn't it," Tom said ecstatically.

"Imagine what his father will do that poor girl," said Marny. "She wouldn't last long around that family."

"Does it really matter what those two in their spare time?" said Tom, he was tired of the exhausted idea of Tanias and Manely.

The whistle blew and Kelcey jumped beside him. She was too cautious. Her eyes still searching the platform for someone. He pulled on her arm, catching her attention again. She placed her hazel eyes on him, sending chills down his entire body from the way they looked. Unnatural in appearance. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"The train's about to leave. You can join me and Marny if you like. Unless of course you are a Gryffindor," he said with a short smile.

"That would be nice," Said Kelcey enthusiastically, "I would love to join you guys."

They would make good friends. He would love that. Having this girl as a friend, it would make his dull existence even better. He grabbed her warm hand and pulled her onto the train. She giggled as she let Tom pull her along the crowded hallways in the boxcars. Kids in black cloaks with green trimmed stared oddly at her. She was older then a first year. And she knew she looked like it, but she hadn't known where to get cloaks. She had no clue what she was to even get. This was to be a safe place. Somewhere to hide until Black had lost interest in her again. She sighed, watching that boy in front of her. He was a whole head taller then her. His black hair reminding her of Blade's hair. She pushed the image from her mind and paid attention to what was happening around her. She was going to be alright. She knew this. She noted the other girl, the one with the honey colored hair, wave them to an empty compartment. She smiled as Tom pulled her in.

"Did you see the looks you got?" asked Marny, "It was like you are the new shiny toy that every boy in this entire train wouldn't mind riding for more then once."

Kelcey blushed, the warmth from the sudden blood making her gasp. In an instant her hands where pressed against her cheeks, hiding the red that the blood caused. Forgetting that they two in the compartment with her weren't vampires. She removed her hands and smiled at the girl. Tom chuckled, the hearty chuckle that was so different to Blade's. So human. It still made her stomach full of butterflies.

"I didn't know that I got looks," mumbled Kelcey. "I never knew that guys perceived me that way,"

Marny went into a fit of loud laughter. She was tearing up by the time she had calmed down enough to talk again. Her silver eyes brightening up at the mere thought to Kelcey's words.

"How could you. I mean you of all people, think that boys could never perceive you that way?"

"Leave it be Marny," Tom spoke, "She doesn't pay attention to any boys. I can tell you that from the way her eyes look around the surrounding area not at which boy has a cute face."

"Fine, fine," said Marny with a hint a venom to her words. "So you like to watch your surroundings?"

"I guess you can say that. I tend to watch for anything that could possibly go wrong," Kelcey said softly.

"You worried something is going to go wrong and kill you," stated Marny.

"Or someone," whispered Kelcey.

With that Tom knew the conversation must be finished. He gave Marny a steely gaze and then focused his attention to the new girl. She had a strange way of holding herself. As if someone were going to start a fight with her at any moment. Her hazel eyes were warm most of the time, but always froze when she found something dangerous or unknowing. She let her chestnut hair lay loose in curls around her shoulders. She had a soft featured face, nothing sharp, but nothing round either. She stared out the window then, ending his observation.

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts before?" asked Tom, his interest to the answer peaked at the sign of her back tensing.

"No!" Spat Kelcey.

Marny's mouth shaped into another o. Her eyes darting between him and Kelcey. He sighed and fell back into the leather seat. Nothing could beat this year. He would figure out Keley wagner as well as start his plans. He smiled and fell asleep, knowing that when he woke he would be at Hogwarts.

Chapter 3


End file.
